Brother and Sister
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: It's the first time I've seen him cry since he was a baby...it breaks my heart to see him like this. Note: English character names are used, mainly because I am English and I'm used to the names.


******Just a little one shot that I had a dream about last night :') It also made me think about the relationship Jun and Len have. Out of the entire series I think Len is the most misunderstood character, he's had it quite tough. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Note: This is fiction, not everything may be correct.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

* * *

**Brother and Sister**

(Jun's POV)

Placing my hand on the handle of the tap, I filled a medium sized plastic cup with the cool water that was being released. It had become daily routine to do this. Ever since father decided to punish Len a little over a week ago, I'd been bringing him food and water, along with a bowl of warm water and a cloth to clean his ever increasing wounds. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel bad for him; he is still only a child.

Placing the last remaining item on the tray, I made my way down the dark, eerie steps that led into the dungeon below. Skeletons of people who had been locked up down here lined the walls. It stung my heart to think that one day; one of them might be my little brother. My walk came to a halt as I reached the large cell. The smell of fresh blood began to invade my nose and out of instinct I quickly turned my head away.

What had father done to him this time?

Turning my head back I unlocked the cell door and made my way inside. After re-closing the door, I slowly walked over to where my brother was. I set the tray down at the side of the dragon shaped chair that Len was chained to. He was shirtless with his arms chained together above his head. Cuts and bruises decorated his muscular body; blood dripping from the fresh wounds. It pained me to see him like this; it pained him for me to see him like this. His golden eyes stared sleepily at the space in front of him; his purple hair messy and sticky from blood. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, and knowing how bad the punishments father gives him are, he probably hadn't had any sleep from the shear pain of the wounds inflicted on him. Picking up the cloth, I soaked it in the warm water and carefully dabbed it on one of the wounds that lay on Len's chest. I felt him since as soon as I touched him. It was clear that this was a fresh wound even though it wasn't bleeding.

"Len" I said gently.

He didn't reply.

Not a single word was uttered.

My brother turned his head away as I continued to clean his wounds.

"What did father do to you?"

Still no reply.

What I saw next caught me off guard and left me in complete shock. Droplets of water began to drip from Len's face. I'd never seen this before; he always appeared so strong and tough.

Yet here he was.

Crying.

"Oh Len"

I'd had enough. Father had gone too far this time. It was one thing to punish his son for betraying the family honour, but to beat a child so hard that they would cry is a whole other level. I put the cloth down and walked out of the cell. On one of the walls was the key to the chains that locked Len's arms together. I took the key and quickly made my way back into the cell. Len suddenly flinched when he felt me grab the chains around his wrists.

"Jun what are you doing?" His voice sounded panicked.

"I know I'm defying father by doing this, but I can't stand to see a great warrior cry, especially not my brother"

Placing the key in the lock, I turned it and listened for the click. The chains rattled as they came loose and Len's arms were set free. I carefully took his wrists and brought them down slowly. It was clear to see where the chains had been digging in. Len's wrists were red with deep gashes here and there. The boy turned his head to look at me; fresh tears appearing in his eyes. This was the first time that his age could truly be expressed. He was forced to train from a young age; the heir to the Tao family. Like the rest of us he'd been taught to never trust anyone outside of the family.

He's just a kid.

"You shouldn't be here Jun; you shouldn't have to see me like this" He said while looking down.

"I'm here because I care about you; no other person would bother to come down here and feed you and clean your wounds. If it were up to father he would just let you die. I won't allow that to happen to my little brother"

His eyes never left the ground.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself; why do you care so much about me when all I did was see you as an annoying sister?"

"Because that's my job; it's my job to protect you Len, I used to think of you as an annoying little brother, but you're my annoying little brother, a brother who is strong and loyal, and a brother who I love very much"

Shock took over me yet again at what happened next. Len swung his leg over to the same side as the other and then wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder; I could feel hot tears dripping down my back. This was the first time since he was 3 that he had given me a hug. It was the first time I'd seen him cry since he was a baby, and even then it wasn't a frequent thing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him steady. My hand absentmindedly began to trace the Tao tattoo that was on his back. Gashes of where he'd been whipped made the tattoo seem faint and dated. It was as if it could be washed off with tap water.

Our father was a man of only one objective; an objective that made it ruling that Len would be the leader of the family when father was gone. But he has it in his head that Len had to be punished if he went any other way than the Tao way. Punishment seemed to be father's way of moulding Len into a strong leader. I thought it was child abuse.

I took my brother into my arms and carried him over to the wall. Sitting down with my back to the wall, I let Len fall limp in my lap. His head lay on my chest as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Jun"

I looked down at him.

"Yes Len?"

"…thank you"

His eyes finally closed fully and he drifted off into a deep sleep. A deep sleep that he needed; hopefully, he would feel safe.

Feel safe in his loving sister's arms.

* * *

**And there we have it ^_^ I might write a Shaman King fic, but right now I need to focus on my other stories and stuff :P Plus I don't have any Shaman King idea's :P Drop a review if you like ^_^**


End file.
